That You, Brother?
by familyisimportant
Summary: An Five night's at freddy's Au combining two theories, that Mike was one of the five kids and Foxy is good with a little twist. In life, Foxy was Mike's older brother, and his name wasn't Foxy.
1. Chapter 1

Foxy frowned at the hooded endo walking towards the manager's office. It wasn't the fact it was without a costume, though that was disturbing enough. Something about it seemed familiar to the child's soul, something about that limp...That limp!

_Flashback_

_"Jewel, wait up!" Jewlines sighed, glaring playfully behind him at his seven-year-old brother, Mike._

_"Maybe you should run faster. Mikie!" He called back teasing. The brothers loved to race. Surprisingly enough, Mike was always the one to suggest it, and he always lost. Mike let out a huff, and managed to speed past his brother. He turned and grabbed one of the flying hoodie strings in his mouth, biting it and sticking out his tongue._

_Jewlines laughed, Mike laughed as well, and then that laugh turned into a cry of pain and terror. Jewl gasped in terror and rushed towards the small cliff, seeing Mike laying uncosinse. His little brother never walked right after that._

_End flashback_

Foxy gasped. As if it heard him, the endo's head swung towards his cove. It's face was covered in shadow. Foxy shook his head. "No, 't can't be, 'E's dead!

* * *

><p>Mike's pov<p>

As I walked past the employs only door, I shivered, and got the feeling someone was watching me. I looked towards the cove again, and saw the curtain sway back in place. What. The. Actual. HECK?! I didn't know why I took the job here, too many bad memories. It was here my big brother died protecting me. 'Foxy was his favorite.' I thought, throwing one last look at the closed down attraction. "I thought his shows was rather good too.' I sighed. Well first night tonight.

As soon as I got the phone, call, I gave a little laugh. Surely the guy must be joking! Yet when I checked the band, the ribbit was missing. My eyes widened. If the guy wasn't lying about the electronics moving then. _Slam._ Down with both doors. I wasn't taking chances, nopeity nope nope. I turned the camera to the cove to see someone or something peeking out.

Unnerved, I turned it back towards the band. Now the chicken was missing. Oh joy. The camera for the kitchen only had sound. And by the sounds of it, someone was cooking in there. I turned the light on to see outside the window to the left doorway, and came faces to face with the bunny. This was going to be a loooong night. I opened the door when both chicken and bunny were back on stage. Then I checked the cove again. The cutian was open and there was a sign saying 'it's me'. Oh crap. Doors closed again.

I checked the hall carma and saw a red fox-thing running towards me. There was something familiar about its speed. But I didn't know what. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, bang, bang on the door, nearly scaring my pants off. "Go away!" I yelled, the banging comtinued until the power was done to 50 percent. It was three am, three more hours to go. I turned back to the cove and heard a slightly boyish voice singing.

"Dum, dum, da, dum, dum. Da, da, dum, dum." That song, there was something familiar about it. Then I checked the lights on the left door, and saw Bonnie standing at the door. Nope, door to the face. I checked the right door and came face to beak with Chica. I thought I heard the sound of meatle on meatle and a screech of shock and pain when I closed the door. Then around five am, I was done to 30 percent.

"Hurry, hurry!" I cried at the tablet, checking Pirate's cove again to see the fox peeking out. Oh boy... Checking the lights showed Bonnie. _slam! _

"Screech!" Was it just me, or was there an 'ow' in that screech? Then I saw a blue paw be jerked under the door. I thought I heard a 'jerk', and other words, much less kind. Then the sound of footsteps storming away. I checked the cameras to see Chica standing next to a sign of rules and glaring at me, her beak beant. I found myself winching for some reason. Then it turned six. Thank God. I'm not coming back. Ever.

I had no idea why I came back. At least this time the man told him the fox's name. Foxy. For some reason, I had the feeling that wasn't right...

I slammed the door closed just in time. a second later I heard banging. "Oy! "et me in, lad! Ye 'eed to be in ye costume"

I turned on the light so I can see him through the window. "No!" I shot back. I don't know why, but I picked up one of the strings on my hoodie and bit it, sticking out my tongue as I did so.

The fox, or Foxy, the man on the phone called him, laughed. Then his eyes grew into pricks, and there was a warring noise. 'This is it..' I thought/ 'I'll join you soon, Jewl..' But instead of trying to get me, his eyes closed and he slumped against the door, as if he fainted . Wait animatronics can't faint could they?! I opened the door, and Foxy fell in. Yes, he was down for the count...

* * *

><p>Foxy's pov<p>

My sensors rebooted and I was lying on the desk in the office. I didn't see if the door was still open, I was too focused on the endo. The en- no, can't be. I decided to test me throy. "Mikie, me brother, that be you?" In an instant it was hugging me.

"Cut it out with the pirate talk Jewl. You could NEVER get it right." I hugged back laughing.

"I thought you were dead..." I whispered.

_flashback_

_I was 14, my brother just turned ten. We were at Freddy's for his birthday. I thought there was something wrong with that animatronics, but still I went with my brother and the three other kids._ When the man pulled off the mask and killed the three with us and pointed the gun at Mikie, I leaped between them, not caring I was sealing my own fate.__

_The last thing I saw was the man shooting my brother._

_End flashback_

"I missed you" Mike mummbled.

"I missed you too, brother." I answered. Then I heared a groaning sound.

"Oh man, I left the door open, didn't I?" I looked at the open left door to see Bonie smirking, and gluped.

"Yes, yes you did..."

"We're in trouble..."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, how are they going to get out of this mess?! ;D Btw, does anyone know any good human names for Chcka, Bonnie(Guy) and Freddy?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy pushed Mike behind him protectively. Bonnie stalked forward, clearly not happy. "Why are you protecting the exoskeleton? A rather RUDE exoskeleton." He had a limp in his left foot, it was bent.

Foxy looked down. "What, are you sore because you got your paw trapped in the door? Well you should watch where you put it!" Bonnie snarled, moving closer to Mike's brother. Mike gulped.

"_Jewlines .." _He whispered, terrified. Foxy turned, taking his attention off Bonny.

Don't worry, Mikie, it'll be.. offt!" He turned full attention to Bonnie, cradling his even more broken jaw. "Oy. Why you, young lad. Get ready to walk de plank!" He snarled back, circling Bonnie while Bonnie circled Foxy. Then another groan was heard.

"F- Foxy, B- Bonnie, w- what's g- going o- on?" It was Chica. Her voice box glitches, causing her to stutter.

Foxy growled, glaring at Bonnie. "He was trying to kill me brother, Miki

Bonnie snorted, and Chica's eyes widened. "Yeah right! You must be crazy because he's dead!

What?!But He's dead!" The two spoke at the same time. Mike stepped out from behind Foxy even though a red paw tightened protectively on his arm.

He smiled nervously at the two. Chica's beak fell completely off in shock. "Why are you protecting an exoskeleton?"

Foxy sighed and answered "Because he's my brother, Maria."

"Bu- but..." Mike got over his shock and laughed.

"Yeah, kind of similar to how you reacted, Jewl." Foxy laughed along while Chica's eyes widened.

"oh God..." She whispered. Then gently hugged him. "You're alive..." Bonnie pushed Chica rudely out of the way.

"Ha, yeah right!" He grabbed Mike by the fount of his shirt. Mike instinctively warped his hand around Bonnie's arm.

"You know, you remind me of Jacob." Bonnie's eyes grew wide, and then completely dropped his act.

"Why you little-!" He raised a clenched paw to strike Mike, only to suddenly be held back by a hook and yellow wing.

"Lesion, you," Foxy growled, holding Bonnie up by a paw, shaking his hook at him, "you hurt my brother I'll-" The sound of the power running out cut off his threat. A robotic laugh filled the air. Mike thought there was something female to it.

Bonnie smirked. "Oh, you three are dead." Music played and in the doorway was a pair of glowing eyes. They seemed to move to Mike, and Foxy shifted as if to leap between them again. Then the music stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike gulped and Foxy tightened his protective hold on his brother's arm. Freddy screeched and leapt for him then stopped as if confused. "Wh- what is an-" then he- she? - raised a paw to her head. "Oww."Maria moved towards her, worry clear in her animatronic eyes.

"Alex..." _Alex_? Mike thought, staring at the robotic.

"Please, not in front of the endo..." She whispered, slightly coughing. Mike laughed.

"I'm not an endo." Once again, an image of Mike replaced the endo. But this person was MUCH older.

"No, no, he died... He died at the same time we did..." This time, Jewel moved towards her.

"I thought so at first, too." He said, "But it's him, Alex." She shook her head, unbelieving.

"I- it can't be..."

"It is."

"Reall-"A coughing fit stopped her. Now Mike knew.

"Al?" He asked, moving slowly towards her. Alex looked up, startled. Once again, the image of an endo, than an adult Mike flashed in her head.

"Mi- Mike? H- how?"

Mike sighed, shaking his head, "I managed to fight back, even hurt." He moved towards her, and she saw the ever- present limp in his leg.

"I- it is you..."

Mike smiled. "Yeah, it's me." Then he gave a small shiver, as if he had a sudden chill.

Foxy turned to him, worried. "Mikey, brother, what's wrong?"

Mike smiled warily. "Nothing, Jewel, I just felt a small chill there." What he could not tell his brother that instead of ending, he had a feeling their problems was just beginning.


End file.
